Truck trailers commonly known as "low boy" trailers are known in the art. These trailers are releasably connected to a truck or tractor and include a flat bed portion which is particularly suited for carrying other vehicles. Certain "low boy" trailers feature loading ramps at the rear of the trailer to allow the vehicle to be carried to drive on to the trailer.
However, where the cargo comprises heavy equipment trailers which are commonly referred to as "drop neck low boy" trailers are preferred. These trailers feature the loading ramp at the front of the trailer, and hydraulic or other means for lowering the front portion of the trailer such that the outboard end of the ramp is at or proximate ground level. In order to provide access to the forwardly disposed loading ramp a "drop neck" trailer includes a removable neck members for connecting the trailer to a tractor. When the forward portion of the bed is lowered and the neck member is removed, the vehicle to be carried on the trailer can simply be driven up the ramp and onto the bed of the trailer.
Of course, trucks with trailers have long been popular toy. However, given the hydraulic and other complex actuating means which accomplish the lowering of the forward portion of the trailer bed and removal of the neck member, the "low boy break neck" trailer is not readily adaptable to a functional toy configuration.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a toy trailer for being releasably connected to a toy truck or tractor which depicts, and simulates the functioning of, a "low boy break neck" trailer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy trailer that can be operated by a child without adult assistance.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a toy truck which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a toy trailer which is durable.